Halloween Changes
by lil-angel-madi
Summary: This year, Dumbledore makes a change to Halloween and Harry is very excited! I didn't know what to rate it, but theres a tiny bit of slash.. sorry about the horrible summary!


**Halloween Changes**

When he was young, Harry had never like Halloween very much. It was always just another excuse for the Dursleys to shower Dudley with treats all day. Then, Harry got shoved into his cupboard early while Dudley went out trick-or-treating to get even _more_ lollies.  
So, all in all, Harry never really appreciated Halloween until he got to Hogwarts. He loved having giant feasts and cakes and lollies, and he loved the bats charmed to fly around the roof of the hall all day long. However, he loved this Halloween in particular as Dumbledore had decided there was to be a _tiny _change in the Halloween routine for Hogwarts.

Before dinner one night in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and called everyone to silence. "This year, I found myself thinking 'wouldn't it be fun if I could dress up as a bumblebee this Halloween?'. And then I thought, 'well, if I want to dress up this Halloween, why wouldn't everyone _else_ like to dress up?' So it will be that this Halloween, all students may dress up as whom ever, or what ever, they wish to dress up as, for the entire day! Won't that be lovely? But do not worry, as I realised there is only a week until Halloween, and there are no trips to Hogsmeade in that time, all students may wander down to Hogsmeade each afternoon this week. However, I must ask all second and first year students to travel with their heads of houses whilst doing so, at the designated times. Tuck in!' He added as food appeared on the tables. The whole school broke into chatter and a few girls could be heard squealing with excitement. Harry just spent the rest of dinner trying to decide what to dress up as. Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy knew _exactly_ what he wanted to wear.

It was Halloween Eve and Harry was so proud of himself! He'd thought of the perfect outfit without any help from Ron or Hermione. So proud was he that he had run down to Hogsmeade by himself during a free period, to buy his outfit and still hadn't told his friends what he had bought. He had even practiced his morphing (which he had insisted to Dumbledore he needed to learn for his training to fight Voldemort!) all night until he was 100 sure that he would be able to do everything correctly. Not that he really needed the extra practicing, but he was having fun anyway!

So on Halloween morning, Harry jumped out of bed extra early, had the fastest shower of his life, and then set to work on putting his costume on perfectly. This took slightly longer than planned however, so he settled on meeting Ron and Hermione down in the common room. When he got down there, Hermione; dressed as Christina Aguilera (She claimed it was Lavender and Parvatti's idea) burst out laughing, and Ron just tilted his head and said 'Huh?' Harry assumed Hermione was laughing _with_ him, so he was extremely happy now, and he never expected Ron to understand it because it was such a muggle stereotype – he did, however, find Ron's chicken costume hilarious.

Even double potions first period couldn't destroy Harry's happy mood, and as he wandered down to the dungeons with the other Gryffindors, his excitement only increased as he saw everyone dressed as Bumblebees (Dumbledore would be happy!), famous witches and wizards, famous actors and singers, flowers and aliens. Then there were some which were completely strange and odd and Harry had absolutely no idea what they were, but he figured they had some meaning to the person and just carried on his way.

As they all sat down for potions, Professor Snape billowed in from behind them in what appeared to be a very realistic Vampire costume. Not that there had been much of a change; all he had done was turn his teeth into fangs and wear a higher collar, but the effect was still rather intimidating. Unless of course, you were Harry Potter on a complete high!  
Even Snape seemed to find this day amusing as he decided that they should go around the class so that everyone could explain what their costume was. Some people were excited. Some people groaned. Harry sat bolt upright and couldn't wait until it was his turn!

Snape started off with Lavender who explained her 'Arabian Princess' costume, including all the detail about how she got her _fabulous_ bangles from a boy she met one summer, and how he really wasn't that cute; but more of the nice and dorky kind of guy. After 10 minutes of this kind of ramble, Snape; using his wonderful power of unsubtlety, smoothly went on to ask what Deans costume was. 15 minutes later, it was Harry's turn and he jumped up, ever so slightly more enthusiastic than those before him, and said 'I'm a bikey!' with a huge grin on his face. Snape looked at him like he was a freak. The muggle-borns all smiled and laughed at the long, messy beard he had grown, and the students with wizard families started muttering things like 'What's a bikey?' and 'That's not a very good bike costume… where are the handlebars?'

So Harry began explaining what a 'Bikey' was to those who didn't know, explaining his costume as he went. "You see, Bikey's are these guys who ride motorbikes. And the stereotype of them is that they're huge big guys with long hair and beards; which are kind of messy – I suppose from all the wind and the helmets. And they wear leather pants and leather jackets to protect them from the wind" He pointed out his leather pants and leather Jacket, "And they have lots of tattoos" he pulled up the slightly torn shirt under his jacket and showed them all the 'tattoos' on his stomach and chest, then the tattoos on his arms. "You see, this one is a skull, and this one is a dragon, and _this_ one is the name of an old rock band, and if you look closely; you can see in the little speech bubble what that little man is saying, it says, 'die mofo die!'" Harry stopped for a second and saw the not-so-happy look on Snapes face, and so quickly added, "Which of course is Bikey slang… which means… uhm…. It means… 'Stay in school' …" He laughed nervously for a second before quickly moving on. "So, moving on! They may also have a piercing…or several, and wear black sunglasses while driving! The end!" He gave another huge grin and promptly plopped himself back onto his stool.

"Well, wasn't that... _enlightening_" said Snape, "Now, if we move onto someone more _normal_… How about you, Miss Parkinson?" Harry huffed. He had thought his costume was very good and a _lot_ cooler than Snapes stupid Vampire _thing._ So now Snape had done it again; he had ruined Harry's happy mood, and now Harry was just leaning on his desk whilst half-heartedly watching as Pansy paraded her cheerleader costume. "What a wonderful idea that was!" Snape praised her. "And would you car to explain your… uh _costume_, Mister Malfoy?

Draco stood up, looking very hot indeed, wearing his normal clothes: some fitted jeans and a black ¾ sleeves top with a white button-up shirt thrown over the top, with the top few buttons undone - showing the black beneath it. His short hair was spiked up a little bit at the front, and the rest just flopped messily where ever it landed. He gave a dazzling smile, which turned into a bit of a smirk, as he said "I'm a male model of course!"

Harry snorted with laughter. "Find it funny, bikey?" Asked Draco. "Think it's not a very good costume? Well how about this?" He turned his back to the class and bent his head down as he ruffled his hands through his hair, slowly turning it black. He then pointed his wand at his head which expanded to at least 5 times its normal size. When he turned around, he had glasses on and an exact replica of Harry's scar on his forehead. In a goofy voice he said, "Duhh... look at me, I'm Harry Potter!" He leant his head to the side and wiggled his finger around in his ear, as if he was trying to find something in there that was just non-existent. Harry stood up and shouted at him, "Are you implying I'm stupid and have a big head?" Draco smirked. "I'm implying you're stupid and have a _huge_ head!" He shouted back.

Harry smirked back, "Oh yeah? Well check this out" He shuffled his hands through his  
hair, turning it a platinum blonde and then pointed his wand at his bum which grew to at least 10 times its normal size. He started off in a girly voice "Ohh, look at me! I'm Draco Malfoy and my ass is so fat I can't fit through a door!", but he ended up shouting the last part.

Draco's jaw dropped. "My ass is not fat!" He pounced on Harry, sending them both to the floor and pinned him down, with his legs on either side of him, then slapped him. Harry, who still had a very large bum, was rather uncomfortable lying on the floor, and so quickly rolled Draco over so they had switched positions. Now he slapped Draco back, which felt _very_ weird because he was slapping a giant version of his own head. Draco kicked him off and Harry slammed against the wall, but before he could retaliate, Snape stepped in. "That's enough!" he yelled, "Both of you get out NOW!" Both Harry and Draco stood up and tried to walk out the door at the same time, but with Draco's giant head, and Harry's enormous bum, they got a bit stuck. Then they squeezed through as there was a loud popping noise. The rest of the class giggled as they could hear a small "Oops, there go my pants!" coming from Harry outside.

Harry and Draco walked in a fuming silence down to the end of the hall where they both stopped. Harry fixed his pants, his bottom now his normal size, and turned his hair black again, and Draco shrunk his head to normal size and got rid of the 'scar' and glasses before turning his hair back to normal as well.  
"Well that was fun… "Commented Harry. "Simply marvellous" Added Draco sarcastically. There was a short silence and then Harry said, "You know Draco, you really could be a male model", while looking him up and down. "Yeah I know. But I'd never actually do it… not seriously anyway" Harry was confused. "Why not?" Draco laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, "'Cause then my sex life would never be a secret! It'd take _all_ the fun out of it!" Harry laughed too. "What sex life?" He asked.

Draco pulled him into a spare classroom and shoved him up against a wall. "This one!" He roughly kissed the stunned Harry on the lips before working his way down his neck. Harry moaned and added, "This is the best Halloween _ever!_"

Hi! If there are any mistakes or there's just something that REALLY annoys you, tell me and I'll probably change it! Please review! I don't care even if you're telling me it's the worst story you've ever read!... Well I do, but tell me anyway! Although you should remember: this is basically my first story, so try to be nice! Thanks!  
Luv Madi! D


End file.
